La fin d'une histoire, le début d'une autre
by Fluvia
Summary: Chiyuki patinait. Elle était dans son monde. Les personnes assises et attentives tout autour d'elle n'existaient pas. Tout se passait dans sa tête. Tout et en même temps rien. Ses bras repliés, elle prit de l'élan et tourbillonna. Mais l'accident arriva trop tôt


**Hello, ceci est un écrit pour la nuit du FoF, avec comme thème " la fin" donc... death parade ! Voilà, la "fille aux cheveux noirs " s'appelle en fait Chiyuki -goumen du spoil pour ceux qui commencent- donc ne vous étonnez pas si jamais - encore pour ceux qui ne savent pas. Sinon j'aurais adoré un petit truc en plus entre Chiyuki et Decim mais bon... Dommage que dans ce premier et court OS je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'y ajouter Nona - elle est trop coooooooooolllll ! :DDD Donc petit pairing Chiyuki x Decim (je ne sais pas comment ça s'appelle :S**

 **Sinon, continuons :**

 **Disclaimer: (eh oui obligée pour les droits d'auteur parce que je n'ai pas gagné au loto et que je n'ai pas pu acheter ce manga pour lui dire que je VEUX un baiser entre ce pairing!) ce manga ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent !**

 **Je vous conseille le thème long de yuri on ice ou le thème de death parade, memento mori!**

* * *

 **La fin d'une histoire, le début d'une autre**

* * *

Chiyuki patinait. Elle était dans son monde. Les personnes assises et attentives tout autour d'elle n'existaient pas. Tout se passait dans sa tête. Tout et en même temps rien. Ses bras repliés, elle prit de l'élan et tourbillonna. Ces bras repliés lui permettaient de prendre plus de vitesse, son coach l'avait rapidement briefée sur l'énergie et la physique. Mais elle s'en fichait. Parce qu'elle patinait. Et quand elle patinait tout défilait dans sa tête. Ses victoires, ses efforts jusque là, tout ce travail qu'elle avait fait.

Elle avait envie de leur faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Et en même temps elle voulait garder ses sentiments pour elle. Mais c'était impossible dans un tel art. Comme dans tous les autres quand on l'aimait réellement. Une partie de soi finissait toujours par surgir, par apparaître. Et alors, on émouvait. Oui tout simplement. Cela faisait réagir les personnes en face. Sans forcément qu'elles s'en rendent compte. C'était là simplement. Certaines, les plus émotives se retrouvaient avec les larmes aux yeux sans trop savoir. Et cela pouvait donner des envies de futur métier aux plus jeunes.

Alors, elle patinait. L'esprit vide et en fusion. Pleins d'idées et à la fois aucune surgissant dans son esprit. Tout était tellement rapide qu'elle ne pouvait s'y attarder. Elle reprenait de l'élan, sautait, se rattrapait dans un parfait équilibre, patinait en arrière. Un mélange de grâce, de rapidité, de bonheur. Ce sourire sur ses lèvres n'était pas faux. Elle se sentait libre sur ses patins. Sa vie appartenait à ces simples chaussures dont la lame était si aiguisée. Elle avait eu de la chance de trouver un coach aussi… fantastique. Il l'avait rapidement projeté sur le devant de la scène.

Elle fit une pirouette juste devant le jury, en profitant pour les impressionner. Oui, elle ne devait pas perdre de vue le fait qu'elle devait les impressionner. Elle devait leur montrer qu'elle était digne de ce titre olympique, qu'elle allait battre tout le monde. Elle ne laisserait personne se mettre en travers de sa route. Sa mère, ses amis, le reste de sa famille était derrière elle.

Pour eux, pour son pays qui la soutenait, elle fit sa figure dans une parfaite harmonie. Quelque chose de magnifique, de merveilleux, qui ne put empêcher plus longtemps les spectateurs d'applaudir. Elle avait sauté et tourbillonné. Mais dans des éclats sublimes. Elle se calait parfaitement avec cette musique derrière. Un mélange de tristesse et d'espoir. Quelque chose qui collait avec ce qu'elle ressentait et lui avait fait des frissons la première fois que son coach la lui avait proposée.

Alors, elle patina. Et soudain, alors que la musique commençait à diminuer et qu'elle allait finir, tout s'écroula. Son monde sembla basculer sur le côté. Ce n'était pas dans son programme ! Pas dans tout ce qu'elle avait prévu. NON, ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Elle s'était tellement entraînée ! Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le genou. Non ! C'était tout simplement impossible ! Elle tomba en avant, sur le côté. Des cris stupéfaits et outrés montèrent d'un peu partout. Des gens se levèrent. L'étoile était tombée ! Elle ne se relevait pas. Elle était prostrée sur le sol, immobile. Un léger son déchirant monta dans l'air. Ses mains étaient nouées autour de son genou droit.

L'ambulance arriva, la prit en urgence sur le brancard et la monta dans la voiture. Elle avait échoué. Des personnes lui demandaient comme elle allait, si elle pouvait parler. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. La douleur l'empêchait. Physique ? Pas uniquement. Elle avait mal dans son coeur : sa chute maudite venait de l'éliminer. Comment avait-elle pu être si pitoyable, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas senti les signes avants-coureurs !? Maintenant, les prochains jeux si importants seraient dans quatre ans et les mondiaux dans deux !

On l'avait prise en urgence avant certains qui attendaient depuis trois heures : étoile connue de la télé et du monde entier. Déjà, les journalistes la suivaient dans l'hôpital tandis qu'elle était toujours allongée dans le brancard. La patineuse avait ordre de ne pas bouger tant que les radios n'étaient pas faites.

Et une heure plus tard le dilemme était tombé. Fracture du genou et déchirure des ligaments croisés de la patella - la rotule. Impossible de patiner correctement après cela, des séquelles à vie. Elle n'allait plus pouvoir être à un niveau mondial. Elle continuerait peut-être même de boiter dans sa vie de tous les jours. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Ces mots qu'elle entendait, ce n'était pas pour elle. Elle, elle devait se préparer pour les prochaines compétitions, elle devait se remettre de sa cuisante défaite alors qu'elle aurait dû faire la première place. Elle devait retrouver une chorégraphie, la mettre en pratique, trouver les moindres détails pour parfaire et chercher la fluidité parfaite.

Sa mère était à ses côtés, mais elle n'en avait même pas conscience ! Elle s'en foutait. Elle demanda alors à ce que tout le monde la laisse. Elle voulait être seule. Elle se leva de son lit où elle avait été installée et, tandis que son pied gauche se posait au sol puis le droit, elle s'écroula. Par terre, comme un pantin désarticulé. Elle avait compris. Elle n'arrivait pas à poser sa jambe droite, à mettre du poids dessus. Alors rien ne serait plus pareil !? Alors très bien, dans ce cas, elle se murerait dans son silence. Puisque le patinage était son moyen de parler et qu'elle ne pouvait plus en faire. A quoi bon de parler, de dire sa souffrance. Personne ne lui rendrait ce qu'elle avait perdu. Elle ne parlerait plus.

Et dans ce désespoir si profond, elle vit alors une autre issue. Cette dernière lui tendait ses bras chauds et agréables, amicaux. La mort. Avec cela, elle pourrait repatiner de nouveau, elle pourrait guérir. Mais comment faire pour ne pas souffrir ?! Elle réfléchit et prit sa décision. Elle appela un ami. Ce soir il viendrait et lui donnerait ce dont elle avait besoin. Des dopants. Elle n'en avait jamais utilisé, et avec une trop forte dose ce serait radical.

Le soir, après qu'il lui ait donné le paquet, et qu'il soit parti en lui souhaitant un bon rétablissement, elle se saisit de l'aiguille, la planta dans la veine saillante de son avant-bras et appuya sur la pression. Son monde bascula alors. Elle entendit sa mère rentrer dans sa chambre en l'appelant. Elle vit trouble. Tout devenait flou et pateux. Sa mère hurla son nom en voyant l'aiguille brisée au sol et l'état de sa fille.

Mais tout était trop tard. Et la voix trop faible de Chiyuki ne lui parvint pas. Elle n'entendit pas le « désolée, maman… je t'aime… je souffre trop… »

~X~

Chiyuki eut un hoquet et se réveilla. Elle était dans les bras de Decim. Elle sentait quelque chose d'humide sur ses joues : qui tombait lourdement puis glissait. Des larmes, réalisa-t-elle soudain ! Elle leva lentement les yeux. Elle réalisait à peine qu'elle était dans sa tenue de balet, la tenue dans laquelle on lui avait annoncé qu'elle ne patinerait plus. Mais elle l'avait refait : elle avait chaussé ses patins. Et cela n'avait pas de prix ! Seulement, comme la dernière fois son genou avait explosé. Et c'était cette chute, qui lui avait tout rappelé. Elle était morte.

Decim pleurait doucement, ses larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Elle ne savait comment réagir. Cela ressemblait tellement au conte qu'elle lisait sans cesse, enfant. Chabot. Decim lui avait fait retrouver plusieurs fois le sourire. Et maintenant… maintenant elle allait devoir le quitter. Combien de fois allait-elle devoir quitter ceux qu'elle aimait ! Elle avait fait du mal à ses parents, à ses amis… Et du mal à lui. Et son coeur s'empressa de lui rappeler qu'elle ne le verrait sans doute plus jamais comme en tant que juge, si elle mourrait de nouveau, on lui en donnerait un autre. Ou bien elle ne se souviendrait pas de sa tête.

Tant pis si elle ne se souvenait plus de lui : elle était sûre qu'elle retomberait amoureuse. Même si elle devenait une « cliente » comme les autres. Comme ceux qui devaient être jugés. Mort ou revivre.

Mais elle était morte depuis un moment déjà et il était temps que les portes se ferment. Elle avait passé une semaine avec lui. Une semaine fantastique. Une semaine qui lui avait fait oublié sa douleur. Mais si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle allait se retrouver comme les autres pantins autour d'elle. Elle se saisit de la main que le juge lui tendait - tandis que de l'autre il essuyait ses larmes. Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur que lui désignait l'homme aux cheveux blancs et monta dedans. Elle hésita un instant et se tourna vers ce dernier. Une tristesse résidait dans ses prunelles pourtant normalement inexpressive.

— S'il te plait, Decim, apprends à sourire. Ce sera plus agréable pour ceux qui viendront après moi. Tu sais, il faut que tu leur montres ton côté gentil et sensible.

Alors il sourit d'une façon comique. Malgré ses larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues sans qu'elle s'en soit rendue compte, elle rit doucement. Il allait lui manquer, cet être qui venait d'apprendre ce qu'étaient les sentiments. Elle était fière que ce soit elle qui lui ait appris. Elle l'aimait, en fait…

Et tandis qu'elle le réalisait pleinement et qu'elle voulait le lui dire, les portes se fermèrent sur le visage triste de Decim. Le mouvement de l'ascenseur couvrit ses trois mots pourtant si important.

« _Je t'aime._ »

Elle ne savait pas où elle allait. Elle espérait simplement qu'elle pourrait patiner de nouveau. Que cette histoire sombre allait avoir une fin.

Son pressentiment lui dicta qu'elle allait avoir une seconde chance. Celle de patiner sans douleur. Celle de faire comprendre aux gens ce qu'elle ressentait. Une nouvelle fois. Elle allait revivre et cette fois-ci sa vie aurait une fin correcte. On se souviendrait d'elle comme une étoile, une championne. On aurait pas pitié d'elle. Elle pourrait avoir une histoire heureuse.

Et l'ascenseur monta. Vers la renaissance.

En même temps, quelque part dans le monde une enfant naquit avec une mèche blanche dans le reste de ses cheveux noirs. Et son sourire fit fondre le coeur de ses parents unis et émerveillés. Elle avait déjà dans ses yeux presque mauve quelque chose qui faisait croire qu'elle avait déjà vécu.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est assez court, mais en une heure c'est assez restreint mais j'espère avoir fait passé un max de sentiments dedans : ce manga m'a vraiment touché et les morceaux sont vraiment sublimes. Donc, comme j'avais envie d'écrire sur eux... ben voilà ! :***

 **Beuzouil~~les !**

 **Surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos reviews ! :3 Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir si on a réussi (ou pas du tout !)**


End file.
